


A Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant To Be

by wordofus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, word vomit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: We might be a soulmate. We might be two pieces of souls that were once separated by the universe only to be met again.But we are a soulmate who wasn’t meant to be together.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 20





	A Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> word vomit. ditulis dengan impulsif dan emosi. hahaha. kangen seungyul sedih (maaf)
> 
> bisa dibaca sambil mendengarkan playlist yang sudah aku buat khusus untuk tulisan ini.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6xQ0sYqkWpfNcKLlvB0HQ5?si=6fNkCfEGS1yhhsBo1iL1LQ

_ [#entry 1699 _

_ What would it be, if I never shook his hand? What would it be if I never ask his name and sat beside him back then? _

_ Maybe… maybe, _

_ I never should have called. _

_ Never should have held. _

_ Never should have kissed. _

_ Never should have said. _

_ Now I have walked out. I walk to the direction where there is no him. _

_ I leave him behind. I leave all the memories with him. I leave all the secrets of ours. Of him. Of mine. I leave all the thoughts where I put myself and him in a dreamy place. I put  _ **_us_ ** _ in an untouchable place. A place where I only could Imagining  _ **_how_ ** _ would it feels to spend our time together, forever. _

_ A soulmate, they said. _

_ Maybe… maybe, _

_ We might be a soulmate. We might be two pieces of souls that were once separated by the universe only to be met again. _

_ But we are a soulmate who wasn’t meant to be together. _

_ We would never.] _

  
  
  
  


“Aku gak bisa.”

Dari sekian nafas. Dari sekian makian. Dari sekian amarah yang tertahan. Pada akhirnya hanyalah tiga kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Hangyul. Hanya tiga kata itu yang membuat Seungyoun sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Keduanya sudah tak bisa lagi kembali. Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankan. 

Kalau kedua belah bibir Seungyoun tak sibuk menggigit, menahan cicitan tangis yang tertahan, mungkin Seungyoun akan menyuarakan betapa pilu isi hatinya. Betapa pedih dan remuk redam hatinya bak diremat sekuat - kuatnya oleh tiga kata itu. Seungyoun ingin sampaikan semuanya.

Tapi Seungyoun tak mampu.

“Seungyoun. Maaf.”

Hangyulnya menangis. Menangis dalam sembunyi yang lelaki itu ciptakan oleh kedua tangan yang ditumpu di atas lutut. Setelah sekian tahun bersama. Seungyoun tak butuh lisan yang berbicara untuk tahu betapa sama sakitnya Hangyul saat ini. Betapa tersiksanya Hangyul, sama sepertinya. Seungyoun tahu itu. Untuk itu tak ada balasan yang sanggup Seungyoun berikan ketika kekasihnya memutuskan untuk menyerah padanya. Pada hubungannya. Pada cintanya. Padanya. Hangyul menyerah, padanya.

Seungyoun melangkah. Mendekat pada lelaki yang merunduk, menangis di samping tempat tidur yang biasanya terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Yang biasanya menjadi tempat mengadu kasih antar keduanya. Yang biasanya menjadi destinasi terakhir ketika dunia terlalu melelahkan bagi mereka.

Seungyoun rengkuh tubuh kecil itu. Seungyoun kecup pucuk kepala Hangyul. Seungyoun layangkan sentuhan lembut pada punggung lelaki itu. 

Butuh waktu. Seungyoun butuh waktu. Untuk pada akhirnya menurunkan ego yang sudah beberapa tahun kebelakang ini ia bangun tinggi - tinggi. Untuk pada akhirnya mengalah dan membuka mata serta telinga. Untuk pada akhirnya menerima, kalau ikatan antar keduanya sudah terlalu menyesakkan untuk diteruskan. Seungyoun butuh waktu.

Dan Seungyoun memutuskan untuk menyudahinya.

Seungyoun dekap erat getar tubuh Hangyul. Untuk ia sampaikan beberapa kalimat perpisahan. Untuk ia sampaikan ucapan kasih terakhir yang mungkin tak bisa lagi ia bisikkan di tengah malam dikala lelaki itu, lelaki yang kini makin terisak, sedang gundah. 

Susah payah Seungyoun ucapkan. Karna tenggorokannya sendiri seolah mencekat nafasnya. Membuatnya kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk menarik nafas.

Bahkan serpihan debu yang teronggok di sudut ruangan juga tahu, betapa perpisahan ini begitu sulit namun sudah dinantikan oleh keduanya.

Sudah terlalu banyak luka yang keduanya torehkan, hanya demi mempertahankan hubungan ini. Sudah terlalu banyak tangis yang terjatuh hanya karna ego yang diadu. Sudah terlalu menyakitkan bagi keduanya untuk terus saling mengikat presensi.

Malam ini, keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi. Memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi orang asing, seperti empat belas tahun yang lalu. Ketika keduanya masih saling beradu punggung di bangku smp. Ketika keduanya dipertemukan pertama kali di bawah atap yang sama. Ketika keduanya belum saling mengenal nama satu sama lain. Ketika keduanya tak terikat oleh apapun. Ketika keduanya masih menjadi orang asing.

Seungyoun pamit. Melangkah pergi dari apartemen yang merekam begitu banyak memori tentang keduanya. Meninggalkan segalanya di belakang. Tanpa ada niatan untuk membalik badan dan kembali. 

Seungyoun pergi.

Pintu tempat dimana ia keluar telah tertutup. Bersamaan dengan keputusannya untuk menutup akhir cerita cinta antar ia dan Hangyul. 

Kisah cinta yang kerap dielukan itu pada akhirnya bertemu pada kata  _ selesai _ . Seungyoun pergi. Dan tangis Hangyul kian menggema.

* * *

_ [Entry #1022 _

_ Stolen kisses. Stolen moments. Do you even know how much I miss it?  _

_ I miss the old you. I miss the old us. _ _  
_ _ This longing no longer feels beautiful. It starts to hurt. _

_ There were so many unspoken words. So many stalled steps. So many muffled screams in this loneliness.  _

_ There is void. Between us. A painful void. That we try to ignore.  _

_ We tried really hard to be okay. To pretend to be okay. We both agreed in silence. We both agreed in this forced serenity.  _

_ We are kind of fool, eh? _

_ We used to adore the distance between us. We talked about how distance could make us stronger. How distance could make this relationship taste sweeter. How the longing could make us willing to fight anything that appears between us.  _

_ Look at us now. _

  
  
_ The road where we used to walk along together. The old squeaking swings. The hidden quiet meadow. The conversations. _

_ I thought we could get back all the things that we lost.  _

  
  
_ But is it possible to get back all the feelings that we have lost as well?] _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Dari: Han. _

_ /Aku kayanya pulang telat. Kamu jangan lupa makan./ _

  
  
  


_ Dari: Han. _

_ /Aku nugas di Yohan ya./ _

  
  
  


_ Dari: Han. _

_ /Seungyoun aku pulang cepet!/ _

  
  
  
  


_ /Sorry. Aku lupa bilang. Aku ada praktek di luar kota 3 hari sayang. Baik - baik di apart ya?/ _

_ Terkirim. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungyoun melangkah dengan semangat. Lelaki itu sengaja tak mengabari kepulangannya. Ingin mengejutkan Hangyul, sang kekasih, dengan kehadirannya yang tiba - tiba bersamaan dengan sekotak  _ pizza _ yang masih hangat. Lengkap dengan mayonnaise ekstra yang sengaja Seungyoun pesan untuk Hangyul seorang

Usai memasukkan kata sandi, Seungyoun disapa kegelapan. Ditengoknya jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam sembilan lebih dua puluh tiga malam. Seharusnya Hangyul sudah kembali dari kampus. Lelaki itu tak memberi kabar kalau ia ada kerja kelompok. Sudah tepat sekali  _ seharusnya _ kejutan Seungyoun. 

Menyerah akan keberadaan kekasihnya, Seungyoun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa depan televisi. Dengan gawai di tangan kanan, Seungyoun coba hubungi Hangyul.

Di dering ketujuh, panggilannya tersambung.

Penantian Seungyoun terbalas oleh suara orang lain. Yang Seungyoun kenali sebagai sahabat dekat Hangyul di kampus. Terlalu bising suara yang muncul dari ponsel kekasihnya. Susah payah Seungyoun pasang baik - baik pendengarannya, hanya untuk mendapat jawab kalau Hangyul sedang berada di  _ flat _ temannya. Mabuk. 

Maka yang bisa Seungyoun lakukan hanyalah mengambil kembali kunci mobil yang sudah tergantung di dinding. Lalu meninggalkan sekotak pizza hangat yang mendingin tak tersentuh sampai keesokan paginya. 

Habis, makanan yang dibawa Seungyoun. Tetap habis oleh Hangyul yang bangun dari peluk kekasihnya di pagi hari. Lalu menghangatkan makanan itu di  _ microwave _ . 

  
Seungyoun terbangun dengan selembar surat kecil. Pembawa pesan dari kekasihnya yang semalam mabuk, mengatakan kalau pizza yang Seungyoun bawa semalam sudah aman dalam perutnya. Dan menyuruh Seungyoun untuk sarapan dengan masakan yang sudah Hangyul siapkan sebelum lelaki itu berangkat ke kelas.

Ada perasaan hampa yang menyenangkan, kalau boleh Seungyoun jelaskan dengan rancu. Ini tahun kelimanya menjalin hubungan dengan Hangyul. Sahabat yang Seungyoun kenal dari kelas dua smp. Sepasang sahabat yang diam - diam menyimpan rasa dan baru mengungkapkan perasaannya kala keduanya berada di tahun ketiga setelah berkenalan. Seungyoun ingat betul bagaimana peluh yang masih mengucur deras dan membasahi  _ jersey _ Hangyul selepas tanding futsal. Ingat betul bagaimana basahnya baju itu ikut membasahi seragam SMAnya karena Hangyul yang mencium Seungyoun di salah satu bilik kamar mandi sekolah.

Saat itu rasanya Seungyoun seperti habis memenangkan olimpiade nasional. 

Tapi lihat bagaimana waktu sanggup mencuri tiap - tiap kenangan dan detik yang ada di antara mereka. Bagaimana waktu sanggup merebut kehangatan itu. Bagaimana waktu sanggup mengubah keduanya menjadi seperti  _ ini _ . 

Berjarak dan mulai tak tersentuh.

Pagi itu, sup yang masih menguarkan uapnya menyadarkan Seungyoun. Bahwa kehangatan yang ada di antara mereka pun ikut menguap. Ikut terbang dan perlahan menghilang ditelan udara. Setiap langkah yang Seungyoun coba ambil, hanya terasa akan mendekatkannya pada perpisahan. Setiap ucapan yang Seungyoun coba utarakan, hanya terasa akan mendekatkannya pada pertikaian. 

Jarak ini, jarak yang Seungyoun  _ damba _ ini justru yang mempertahankan keduanya. 

Pagi itu sup Hangyul habis. Seungyoun telan sampai teguk terakhir. Bersamaan dengan segala angan tentang ia dan kekasihnya yang juga Seungyoun telan mentah - mentah.

Setiap hubungan akan menemui titik jenuhnya. Maka Seungyoun pikir, kali ini ia hanya harus bertahan dengan jarak dan hangat yang mulai menguap. 

* * *

_ [Entry #1575 _

_ Will it be the end? _

_ Will this be the end of us? _

_ The love between us seems to lose its sparks, isn’t it? _

_ I love you. So much. _

_ So do you. _

_ But isn’t it strange? The way love makes us became strangers. _

_ I no longer know you anymore. _

_ How? _

_ How can we be like this? _

_ Where does it go wrong? _

_ The picture of us still hanging prettily in our room. _

_ But how about us? _

_ How about us? _

_ Are we… still there? _

  
  


_ Can we still be saved?] _

  
  
  
  


“Aku juga sibuk, Hangyul!”

“ _ So do I! _ ”

“Terus kamu maunya apa!”

“Bisa gak sih kamu gak teriak?!”

“Kamu sendiri juga teriak!”

“Karna kamu teriak!”

“Gimana aku gak teriak kalo kamu gini terus sih Hangyul?!”

“Semua aja salah aku!”

“Jangan mulai ya kamu.”

“Loh emang aku salah? Kamu selalu nyalahin semuanya ke aku. Emang aku doang yang salah. Cuma aku!”

  
  
  


“Capek.” Hangyul mengalah.

“Capek ngomong sama kamu Seungyoun.”

Lalu pintu itu dibanting. Hangyul pergi. Tanpa membawa mantel di tengah badai salju. Tanpa membawa kunci mobil yang tergantung di dinding. Tanpa apa - apa. Tanpa siapa - siapa.

  
  
  
  


Seungyoun menemukan Hangyul meringkuk di depan sauna yang tutup. Hangyul yang berlindung hanya dengan selembar kaos tipis dan sandal. Maka Seungyoun raup tubuh kecil itu dengan mantel dan dirinya yang hangat. Hangyul tak terkejut. Ia terlampau hafal akan presensi Seungyoun setelah mengenal kekasihnya itu tiga belas tahun lamanya. 

Anehnya, salju yang sudah menghujani dirinya sejak tadi tak terasa sedingin kedatangan Seungyoun. Hangat yang Seungyoun berikan tak sampai ke hatinya yang ringkih karena kedinginan. 

Hangyul kehilangan kehangatan itu. 

Musim dingin di penghujung tahun itu tak berhasil membawa gelak tawa seperti yang lalu - lalu. Musim kesukaan Hangyul tahun itu, untuk pertama kalinya, membuat Hangyul dibelenggu resah. Bulan terakhir di tahun itu anehnya membuat Hangyul memanjatkan doa banyak - banyak agar hari segera berlalu. Berharap dinginnya musim kali ini tak ikut membekukan ia dan hubungannya bersama Seungyoun yang sudah sekian tahun mereka  _ coba _ pertahankan.

Hangyul tahu. Bagaimana hubungan ini mulai dibangun bukan karena keinginan namun keterpaksaan. Hangyul tahu bagaimana ia dan Seungyoun mulai kepayahan akan hubungan ini.

Ingin menyerah, tapi Hangyul masih tak menemukan  _ mengapa _ mereka harus menyerah. Terlalu aneh untuk dibayangkan. Terlalu asing rasanya untuk menghilangkan Seungyoun dari hidupnya. Hangyul tak siap.

Apapun itu, Hangyul tak siap.

Pun dengan Seungyoun. 

Dalam diam, di bawah atap teras sauna yang tutup itu. Keduanya mengucap maaf. Dan diam - diam mengiyakan ajakan satu sama lain untuk mencoba,  _ lagi _ . Untuk mencoba mempertahankan lagi apapun yang bisa dipertahankan. Untuk mencoba lagi. Apapun yang bisa dicoba, dalam diam keduanya iyakan.

  
  
  


Perjalanan kembali ke apartemen berlalu begitu saja dalam hening. Mobil Seungyoun yang membelah jalanan menarik perhatian Hangyul lebih dari tangan Seungyoun yang terdiam dengan canggung di atas paha kirinya sendiri. 

Tak ada radio maupun alunan musik. Hanya deru nafas keduanya dan mesin yang memenuhi pendengaran si pengemudi maupun penumpang. Keduanya melempar pandang di arah yang berbeda. Keduanya berada di satu mobil yang sama. Namun seolah onggokan struk parkir di dekat pedal gas juga tahu kalau angan keduanya tak beradu di tujuan yang sama.

Senyum Hangyul dan Seungyoun yang terabadikan di foto yang Seungyoun gantung di mobil seolah hanyalah pajangan semata. Sepenggal memori yang terekam itu tak berhasil membawa kembali kasih antar keduanya. 

Hangyul rindu masa - masa itu. Hangyul rindu dekap hangat dan paduan kasih Seungyoun. Ditatapnya dengan iba senyum yang menggantung itu. Menyayangkan hubungan yang mulai merenggang. Menyayangkan segala waktu yang mulai hangus digerus ego. 

Percikan itu hilang.   


Apapun itu, yang pernah ada di antara mereka, menghilang.

Dalam hening, Seungyoun melempar dirinya kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ke masa dimana keduanya masih menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

Ke masa dimana keduanya masih memiliki kasih antar satu sama lain.

* * *

_ [Entry #675 _

_ It was funny, to think about how we met. _

_ Four years ago… if I am not mistaken? _

_ You and your nerd haircut. But your silly act speaks differently. _

_ We both met for the first time. _

_ Sat side by side, because our teacher told us so. _

_ You were that one noisy, talkative, laugh a lot, ignorant, and likes to tease your classmate kind of friend. _

_ And  _ **_lucky_ ** _ me to have you as my seatmate.  _

_ We know each other names after our third class. I kind of hard to socialize, yet you keep talking to me like I am your childhood friend. _

_ You were annoying.  _

_ (And you still are.) _

_ But never once it across in my mind, _

_ that I would love that one noisy, talkative, laugh a lot, ignorant, and likes to tease his classmate kind of friend. _

_ I would be missing the presence of that one annoying seatmate of mine. _

_ I would keep looking at the direction where my (it’s been a year!) boyfriend are. _

_ Whipped, I know.  _

_ Last year, when your team won. You dragged me to the nearest toilet. You confessed. You kissed. You robbed my heart just like that. _

_ lol.  _

_ Who would ever know that I can love my own best friend?] _

  
  
  
  


“Hayo ngapain!” 

“Apaan sih ah, balikin pulpen gue!”

“Yaelah… nihhhh. Rajin amat sih. Pr siapa?”

“Pr Mr. Singh woy.”

“Kalo lo pacar siapa?”

“Ih apaan si.”

“HAHAHAHA SALTING YA LO?”

“Engga ya!”

“Salting juga gapapa kali.”

“Berisik. Kerjain prnya kali.”

“Gampaaang.”

“Gampang lah tinggal nyontek gue.”

“Tuh tau.”

“Hahahahaha”

“Lo udah makan?”

“Udah, bawa bekel.”

“Ih. Jelek. Gue gak dibagi.”

“Lo udah gue sms ya tadi pagi! Gue kasih tau gue bawa bekel. Lonya aja yang denger bel langsung lari.”

“Hehehe… habisnya udah janji  _ sparring _ ama anak IPS.”

“Gitu nyalahin gue!!!”

“Iya iya enggaaaa.”

“Ini istirahatnya masih lama?”

“Masih… lima belas menitan kayanya?”

“Hm…”

“Udah nanya gitu doang?”

“Ya gue harus nanya apalagi?”

“Apa kek. Tanyain gue udah makan apa belom kek. Capek gak abis tanding. Apa apaaaa gitu.”

“Lo kalo laper gausah ditanya juga udah geret gue ke kantin ya.”

“Lo juga kalo aus ga mungkin kesini, ngajak gue ngobrol.”

“Intinya... lo udah nganggur. Gak ada kerjaan. Kalo udah ngerusuhin gue tuh.”

“Gila… pacar gue apal banget. Jadi sayang.”

“Gue pukul ya.”

“Heh.. Kalo  _ into _ yang  _ aneh - aneh  _ jangan di publik gini dong sayang…”

“GUE PUKUL YA.”

“HAHAHAHAH”

  
  
  
  


“Yang..”

“Yang yang. Walau kita sekelas gue tuh tetep lebih tua ya! Panggil kak kek”

“Yaelah cuma beda berapa bulan. Heh yang,”

“Geli ih!!!!”

“Dengerin ih!”

“Iya iya apa.”

“Yang awet ya sama gue?”

“Kok… tiba tiba gitu?”

“Ya gapapa.”

“...”

“Ga kepikiran aja kalo gue tanpa lo. Tiba tiba lo ilang. Gila kali gue.”

“Hm…”

“Janji ya… jangan jauh - jauh sama gue.”

“Hm…”

“Yang langgeng sama gue.”

“Hm…”

“Sayang terus sama gue.”

“Hm…”

“Gue juga bakal sayang terus sama lo.”

"...”

“Jawab ih.”

“Iya iya.”

“Iya apaaaaa.”

“Iya… sayang…”

  
  
  
  


“Hey.”

“Hm…”

“Liat gue kek.”

“Males.”

“Hhhhh….”

“Sayang gila gua sama lo. Gak ada obat. Keren banget lo. Bikin gue begini”

“Lo doang nih.”

“ _ The one and only” _

“Cho Seungyoun seorang…”

  
  
  
  


“Bel masuk. Ayo.”

* * *

_ July, 2027 _

  
  


Pindah rumah ditengah musim panas mungkin bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Hangyul yang harus mengangkat barang - barangnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Walau ia tak seorang diri, tapi untuk manusia berdarah panas sepertinya tetap saja hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan dengan senang hati. Baru bergerak sebentar tapi keringat sudah dimana - mana. Kaos putih polos yang ia pakai menempel dengan posesif di punggungnya.

“Capek ya? Duduk dulu aja kamu. Biar aku yang angkatin ke atas.”

“Yang bener nih kak?”

“Kemaren udah ciuman di altar masih aja manggil  _ kak _ deh kamu itu. Panggil sayang  _ kek. _ ”

“Hahahaha udah ih sana angkatin. Aku bikin es!!!”

Hangyul melarikan diri ke dapur dari padatnya teras rumah yang kini penuh akan barang - barang dari apartemen lamanya. Dengan cekatan Hangyul seduh sirup yang sengaja ia beli di perjalanan. Beruntung lemari pendingin di rumah barunya sudah bisa beroperasi. Jadi air dingin yang ia beli tadi belum kehilangan kemampuan untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya.

Hangyul menyeruput es sirupnya sambil mengamati suasana baru dari rumah yang sudah ia pilih untuk menjadi tempat tinggalnya setelah menikah. Sang kekasih yang pada awalnya bersikeras untuk tinggal di apartemen lamanya pun akhirnya luluh ketika Hangyul dengan nada menggoda menyebutkan bagaimana apartemen itu akan terlalu sempit untuk keluarga beranggotakan lebih dari dua. 

Dan seketika, permintaan Hangyul untuk membeli rumah langsung disetujui. 

  
  
  


Hangyul hendak menuang sirup keduanya ketika seseorang berteriak,

“Ya kaaak?”

“Ini punya kamu nih ya? Coba sini deh. Kardus ini isinya punya kamu semua.”

Hangyul yang dipanggil pun berjalan ke arah suara, menemukan suaminya terduduk di depan kardus yang Hangyul sendiri asing mendapatinya.

“Serius punya aku?”

“Ya abis bukan punya aku? Coba kamu cek deh. Aku tadi bawa ini ke bawah soalnya kukira ini isinya perabotan kamar kita.”

Lalu Hangyul ditinggal begitu saja. Hangyul sendiri masih berdiri sambil kebingungan karena merasa tak memiliki barang - barang itu. Kardus itu sudah dibuka, Hangyul bisa lihat kebanyakan isinya adalah buku. Maka ia letakkan gelasnya di meja terdekat. Proses pemindahannya memang dibantu oleh jasa pindahan. Karena waktu yang berdekatan dengan acara pernikahan, Hangyul kira mereka tak akan sempat untuk memikirkan tentang barang - barang yang ada di apartemen. Jadi seluruh barang yang sudah mereka kategorikan dengan tempelan - tempelan  _ post-it _ , dibereskan sesuai catatan oleh si jasa pindahan rumah.

Dengan kardus berlabelkan namanya, Hangyul ambil buku - buku yang ada di dalamnya. Yang tak peduli sudah ia bolak - balik sampulnya, sama sekali tak teringat bagaimana buku - buku ini adalah miliknya.

Dengan acak ia pilih salah satu buku untuk dibaca. Yang mana langsung ia sesali.

  
  


_ Cho Seungyoun _ .

  
  


Nama itulah yang tertera di halaman pertama begitu Hangyul buka buku bersampulkan warna hitam legam. Buku - buku ini… milik mantan kekasihnya, Seungyoun.

  
  
  
  
  


Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Kencangnya bukan main. Sampai tremor tangannya. Begitu pula pandangannya. Kabur akan air mata yang tiba - tiba menyeruak hanya dengan melihat nama Seungyoun tertera di buku yang entah bagaimana bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kardus berlabelkan namanya.

Hangyul terduduk di lantai. Menghitung jumlah buku yang tersimpan. Ada lima belas buku. Yang Hangyul tak tahu buku apa ini isinya. Tapi disetiap buku, di bawah nama Seungyoun, ada angka - angka yang tertera.

Buku pertama;  _ #200 - #299 _

Buku kedua;  _ #300 - #399 _

Buku ketiga;  _ #400 - #499 _

Buku keempat;  _ #500 - #599 _

Dan seterusnya sampai buku kelima belas dengan angka _ #1699. _

Tanpa sadar, Hangyul buka satu per satu. Lembar demi lembar. 

Buku - buku yang teronggok dihadapannya hanya setinggi lutut, tapi Hangyul serasa sedang dihadapkan gunung tertinggi yang pernah ia lihat semasa hidupnya. Berat dan gelap. Mengerikan tapi membuat Hangyul kelewat ingin untuk mendaki.

Waktu berlalu, dan Hangyul sampai pada buku terakhir. Pada catatan terakhir. Catatan ke-1699. Tulisan yang merekam bagaimana pertengkaran terakhirnya bersama Seungyoun berujung pada perpisahan. Yang tak sanggup Hangyul hilangkan kenangannya tak peduli sekeras apa Hangyul mencoba. Suara pintu yang berdebum malam itu masih menggema sampai sekarang.

Tujuh tahun terlewati sudah. Perpisahan malam itu membuahkan sebuah hubungan yang kandas dan tak mungkin dirakit kembali. Malam itu Seungyoun benar - benar tak kembali. 

Dadanya sesak, kalau harus mengingat. Walau bertahun - tahun terlewati, sakitnya masih terasa. Walau pasangan hidupnya kini sanggup mengobati sebagian besar luka yang ditorehkan oleh Seungyoun maupun ia sendiri, tapi tetap saja ada luka yang menganga terlalu lebar untuk disembuhkan oleh presensi orang lain maupun waktu. 

_ We are a soulmate who wasn’t meant to be together. We would never _ , tulisnya.

  
  


Dan Hangyul hanya bisa mengiyakan kalimat itu dalam tangis.

Kenangan yang ia ciptakan bersama Seungyoun sepanjang masa mudanya tak akan pernah semudah itu menghilang dan terlupakan. Tak peduli tujuh tahun sudah berlalu. Terlalu indah, terlalu pedih. 

Mereka berdua mungkin memang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk berdiri pada garis takdir yang sama. Walau sudah begitu banyak waktu yang keduanya habiskan bersama. Tapi Hangyul tak pernah berhenti berterimakasih, tak peduli sesakit apa Hangyul dibuatnya oleh perpisahan itu.

Malam itu, kelima belas buku yang dengan tiba - tiba sampai di kedua tangannya, tersimpan dengan rapi di salah satu bilik. Di salah satu lemari. Di antara tumpukan kardus lain. Yang mungkin suatu saat, mungkin, suatu saat, akan Hangyul kembalikan pada pemiliknya. Kalau waktu dan semesta mengijinkan.

Mungkin, nanti.

**Author's Note:**

> tiap - tiap angka yang tertera sebenarnya ada artinya.
> 
> #200 masa smp mereka berdua
> 
> #600 satu tahun setelah mereka jadian, alias kelas 3 SMA
> 
> #1000 masa hubungan mereka mulai renggang dan jenuh
> 
> #1500 masa hubungan mereka mulai sering berantem :(
> 
> #1699 hari dimana mereka putus
> 
> ditulis acak dengan sengaja tapi tidak berarti apa apa hehe


End file.
